Methods, arrangements, and designs related to the technical area indicated above and with a function and nature which meet the given requirements exist already in a number of different types of implementation.
For a deeper understanding of the present invention and clarification of its background refer to the contents of the aforementioned international patent publication.
Besides this application, there are various ways to assign a shaft a back-and-forth motion.
This category includes the utilization of a motor, either powered electrically or by another means, whose rotating shaft will generate this back-and-forth motion through an arrangement of gears.